Slayer in Forks
by maximumfan
Summary: An Abby Original! Buffy in the gang get stuck in Forks, where they meet America's favortie vampires... THE CULLENS! Buffy/Twilight crossover
1. Arguing Van

A/N: Howdy people

**A/N: Howdy people! This is a story that my friend Abby wrote! She's a fantabulus writer, but she doesn't have a fanfic account, so she asked me to post it for her. Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read it.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Abby nor I own Twilight, Buffy, or anything related to it. OKAY?! NOW GET THE WHITECOATS OFF OF ME!!**

"All hail the Queen, what what."

"Shut up"

"Would you like some fish and chips, mate?"

"I said shut up."

"Bloody Hell!"

"Shut up before I stake you."

"More tea, sir?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up"

"Would that be one lump or two?"

"I'll give you more than two lumps if you don't shut up, you bloody American"

"You're just jealous because you lost the Revolution."

"Only because you people played dirty and called for help from the damn French." They glared at each other for a moment, leaning in toward each other, only to suffocate the red-haired girl between them, who was getting rather annoyed with their bickering. She would have cast a silencing spell on them if this van wasn't so cramped.

"Liberty lover."

"Stupid Englishman."

"Crazy American."

"Apple pie hater."

"Who said I hated apple pie? I love apple pie! In fact, did you know that the English invented it?"

"The Americans perfected it and made it better."

"Drucilla always liked me better."

"Dru never did have the best judgment"

"Soul haver-vampire-person-thing."

"You have one, too."

"Shut up." They still glared at one another. Willow was afraid she wouldn't be able to breathe if the came any closer. _Note to self: __**NEVER**__ sit between the two of them again._ Suddenly, a gob of spit came out of Angel's mouth and landed on Spike's face. Spike wiped it off in one swift motion. "That's it!" Spike dove over Willow to his right so he could get his on Angel. He tried to strangle him. He got nowhere with this motion.

Angel just laughed while Spike tried to kill him. He fond it very amusing that Spike was trying to strangle a vampire, of all things, to death. A human, maybe, but a vampire? What was he thinking? "Forgot your stake there, buddy old pal?" Angel taunted.

Willow was trying to push Spike off of her during all of this mayhem and foolishness. "Can't breathe," she wheezed. Luckily, this is when Buffy chose to look away from the road and into the back.

"That's enough!" Buffy yelled from the driver's seat "Don't make me come back there!" Spike got back in his seat. Willow took in a deep breath. She felt as if she had survived an apocalypse. Angel and Spiked looked at each other and grinned. Apparently, they _**wanted**_ the slayer to go back there.

"Emo Englishman!"

"Goth American!"

"Do you want us to throw in the sunlight and watch you burn to a crisp?" Giles questioned from the passenger seat. They had covered the back windows with a black cloth so that the sunlight wouldn't turn Spike and Angel into a vampy burger with ketchup and mustard.

The vampires looked at there hands, like a child does if it is caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. They let out a sigh and a very defeated "no". Peace returned to the van.

It remained quiet for a good hour, until every one got very bored again and Oz still had a posing question in his head he had to ask. "I still don't understand why I have to sit in the third row, _BEHIND BARS_, like a common criminal," he stated.

"Full moon tonight," Buffy replied, "and we will be driving late into the night. I personally don't want to be killed by a werewolf." She drove past a sign that said, "Forks High School". The slayer sighed. How she wished she could go to a normal high school like that.

They were going to some place in Canada, to murder a demon that was going to cause the end of the world. She liked taking back roads, so she often went through little town like this. It was about noon on a Saturday morning. The van was giving them trouble as they passed a road surrounded by trees.

Then, the van stopped. It just stopped. The tank was full, so it wasn't out of gas. "What in bloody hell just happened?" Spike asked. Buffy got out to see the trouble. It was raining. She was drenched. A car passed and they tried to jump start the van. It didn't work. The car drove on

A different car pulled up next to her. It was a black Mercedes S55 AMG. The window rolled down. A young man was in it. He was about, maybe, twenty-three. "Car trouble?" he asked. Buffy nodded. "I'm Dr. Cullen. I live just up the road up there." He pointed to the road they passed before the car broke down. "You and your friends can walk up there and stay until a tow truck comes."

"Thanks." Buffy replied. She was _**NOT**_ staying in the car any longer with those buffoons. The young doctor drove away and she walked to the van. "Okay, everyone out of the car! We're going up that road to wait for a tow-truck."

Rosalie stood at the window, while Alice sat on the couch. Rosalie was impatient. "She should have been here half an hour ago."

"Bella will be here in ten minutes." Alice promised. "It's not her that's late. It's Angela." Alice looked through the futures of different people she knew because she was very bored. _Yep, Bella will be here in ten minutes. Angela's dress will fit. So will mine and Bella's. How did Rose get pink? I specifically ordered blue._ She kept looking.

Alice's eyes opened in shock. How could she have missed this? Edward shot a look of shock to her from across the room. He _**had**_ to find Bella. Other vampires coming in the next five minutes would not be good. He recalled the vampires that visited. That would _**NOT**_ happen again.


	2. Many Meetings

**A/N: Chapter two of happy fun story! Enjoy!**

Buffy walked up the steep hill, on the road surrounded buy trees. Giles, Xander Willow, and Oz flowed behind her. Spike and Angel chose to stay in the van, considering it was almost noon and they didn't want to spontaneously combust.

"You should have heard them," Willow said, "They sounded like brothers, almost."

"And where was I during all of this?" Xander asked. He would have very much liked to have seen that.

"Sleeping," replied the rest at the same time. Then, Xander began to explain that he was not sleeping. Everyone, with the exception of Buffy, objected because he was snoring. Loudly. Very loudly. Very very loudly. Xander explained he was pretending to sleep. "Even, if you were pretending" Willow said, putting air quotes around the word 'pretending', "to sleep, you then would pretend to wake up and laugh your lungs out."

Buffy and Giles were taking no part in the conversation that was taking place a few places behind them. Giles walked up the hill looking at his feet. They were wet, his feet, that is. He hated to get his feet wet. They started to grow a fungus if he kept wet shoes on to long.

Buffy looked around. It wasn't raining as hard as it was earlier, when she met Dr. Cullen. It was only drizzling. She could see the house she approached clearly. She loved it, but something about put out a bad vibe to her. The vibe told her vampire. Maybe the fact that it was a three-story Victorian that looked over a hundred years old was it. But to her, it made no sense why the vibe of vampire came off of it. The house was in perfect condition, not run-down like the other vampire mansions she'd seen. So, for the first time she could remember, she ignored it.

When she reached the porch, the door swung open. Buffy wasn't even on the steps yet but it swung open. A boy, probably seventeen, with bronze hair opened it. It was a swift movement, probably if it had been faster, she wouldn't have had seen it. His face was anxious, but when he saw Buffy, it went blank.

Edward opened the door. Someone already stood in front of him, on the steps of the porch. _They're here_. The feeling he had He made his face go blank. The blond teen that stood in front of him was human, but she had been around vampires, a lot. He could smell the stale scent of vampire coming off of her.

"Aaaaah, hi?!" she said. Others followed her. One, an Englishman (he had accented thoughts), called Giles, was worried about how his feet were wet. He was very smart, though, he could see all his peculiar learnings. The red head was a witch and smelled very similar to Angela, for a some extremely odd reason. The other was too weird. Edward didn't _**WANT**_ to read his mind. He was very confused. None were the vampires that Alice had seen.

"We had car trouble and we were wondering…" the blond said.

"Dad called," Edward replied, "I know why you are here. Who are you?" He knew he wasn't being polite, but the love of his life… death…being…whatever…the-person-he-loved-the-most-out-of-the-people,-demons,-witches,-etc.-who-have-ever-existed's life was at stake here! He had no time to be polite!

"Um, I'm Buffy, and this is my family?" she said. Another person walked up. He smelled like dog. That was why Alice hadn't seen _this_ group coming. Werewolf.

**GASP! How will the Cullen's react to a wolf man on their property? Click the reveiw button to find out!**


	3. Conversations

A/N: Hello, hello

**A/N: Hello, hello! Chapter 3 of Bunnies! The Musical! Just kidding… maybe**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? The story itself actually belongs to my friend Abby, NOT me. Now, onward to the awesome story!**

"This is my dad," Buffy said cheerfully, pointing to Giles, "and these are my siblings. This is my sister, Mary," she pointed to Willow. Xander and Oz, what would good names be for them? She then decided that Xander could be a George and Oz could be a Jacob. "And my brothers, George and Jacob." The faces of her companions were blank, as to not show confusion.

"Nice to meet you all," the boy said dryly, "Edward Cullen. Come in." As they walked up the steps, Giles walked behind Buffy closely.

"Fake names?"

"I don't trust him."

Edward led them into a sitting room. The one where Alice was sitting on the couch and Rosalie looking out the window. They smelled the wolf. They didn't say anything. Esme walked in the room. Edward whispered lowly so that only his family could hear. "Fake names." Alice gave a little nod, Rose shifted her weight, and Esme stood still.

"Hello," Esme said. She walked toward them. She had greeted them as warmly as she did Bella when she first met her. "You must be the ones with car trouble, let me show you to the phone." The group followed her.

Edward picked up his cell phone. He dialed the numbers quickly. He knew them by heart, even if it wasn't beating. It took two rings for her to answer it. It was two too many. "Bella?"

"Are you gay?"

"Why in bloody hell would I be gay?"

"Just wondered."

"Oh" There was silence in the van. "Wait just one minute. Why are you asking me if I'm gay?"

"Because I would gladly go outside, in the sun, if I knew I was stuck in a van with a gay guy."

"And just what makes you think, Angel, if I were gay, I would like you like that?"

"I'm irresistibly gorgeous."

"Shut up." Again, there was silence. "You haven't been able to look at yourself in the mirror in the past three hundred years. How the hell would you know what you look like?"

"I feel irresistibly gorgeous"

"Whatever, man," Spike said, "I'm not talking to you anymore, you creep me out."

"Spike."

"What?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Are you gay?"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I AM NOT GAY! ASK DRUCILLA! ASK DARLA! ASK…"

"You slept with Darla?"

"I…" Spike stopped. "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, I smell it."

"Get the crossbows."

"Why didn't Buffy see that they were vampires earlier?"

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?"

"Well, Edward you dialed my number who do you expect to get?"

"Thank God!"

"What's wrong?"

"Alice had a vision. Other vampires are in the area. You are on the way here, right?"

"I just turned on the road."

"Meet Alice and I at the door. A strange werewolf is here. I don't want you anywhere near it."

"What about Angela?"

"We'll figure that out on the way to your house."

**A/N: Abby appreciates all of you lovely people's reviews! Very much! And she orders you to keep doing so, or she'll hunt you down when she's world dictator! That is all! :)**


	4. Manly Men doing Manly Things

**A/N: Hello people reading this lovely little story! Again, not mine, Abby's. This is her favorite chaprer, so be prepared! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Abby only owns the ideas, and we both don't want to be sued! That is all. **

"Thanks," Buffy said and she hung up the phone. She turned to the others. "A tow truck would be here in an hour." There was a large sigh from all of them. Xander banged his head on the dinning room table. "All we have to do is wait."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Buffy," Willow said, "Spike and Angel can't stay in that van _**together**_ for long. Remember the ride up here?" More groans.

"Can I get you anything while you wait?" said the more polite lady that was introduced as Esme. She smiled. It was warm but something was hidden behind it. That was another thing Buffy couldn't put her finger on.

Oz walked into the other room, the room where two beautiful ladies and the dude who answered the door were. The dude, Edward, clicked his cell phone shut. All of them got up from what they were doing to surround him. "This is our territory," the blonde hissed.

"What?" Oz was very confused.

"You know the rules," the short black haired one whispered darkly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Once the tow truck comes," Edward hissed, "you go back to the reservation or we will tear you limb from limb, understood?"

Oz had a strange feeling he wasn't joking. He nodded quickly and walked back to Buffy and the others.

_Fold this this way, or is it this way? No no, it's this way. That doesn't look right. Maybe this way. That looks better. Now what? _Emmet just stood there, looking at Rose's blue silk blouse in his hands. He threw it at the wall. "Jasper?"

"I'm trying to calm you down. You're just too stressed."

"No, not that. How did we get stuck doing laundry?"

"Well, you traded it because Rose did your vacuuming last Friday, remember?"

"And how did you get it?"

"Alice is mad at me. This is my punishment."

"What did you do?"

"It's not something did do, it's something I'm going to do."

"What are you going to do?"

"That's the bad part. She wouldn't tell me. Now, I can't prevent it."

"Haha."

"Shut up"

"We're men, right?"

"I am. I think you are, unless you had gender-reassignment surgery." Emmet hit Jasper on the back of his head.

"Then we should be doing manly things, right?"

"I'm not taking part in this conversation."

"Yeah, manly men doing manly things, not laundry."

Jasper put his fingers in his ears "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala."

"Like monster trucks, motorcycles, and earthquakes."

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala."

"Like, NASCAR."

Jasper had to comment on this. "NASCAR? _NASCAR_?"

"It would be fun to be a NASCAR driver."

"Oh, yeah, driving in circles in a really fast car. Oh, look, Alice, there's Emmet. He's making a left turn, and another left turn, and another left turn, I wonder what's going to happen next!"

"Or dirt bikes."

"Or how about you shut up and help me do this laundry."

"We're slaves."

"I smell wolf."

"Me, too." Emmet dashed out of the room, down the stairs.

"You first."

"I am not going first."

"Buffy's in trouble."

"If you love her so much, then you go first."

"I much rather prefer to not spontaneously combust,"

"Fine," Angel said, "We go at the same time. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"One, two, three." The door of the van slid open and the to vampires rolled out, each with a crossbow in hand.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike looked at his hands. The weren't on fire, they _sparkled_.

"O.K. now that we learned we only sparkle in the sun and burn to a crisp, let's go." A brand-new black car, probably the first of it's kind to ever see the U.S., drove past them. In it were two girls in their late teens, the driver closing her cell phone.

**A/N: OOH! What will Spike and Angel do when they see Bella and Angela? Will they attack? Will they torture? Will they go out for ice cream? To find out, click the review button to make sure that this next chapter will be posted! **


	5. Squeals

Something whizzed down the stairs

Something whizzed down the stairs. Next thing Buffy knew, a big muscular thing had Oz in a head-lock. "Okay, who let the damn dog in?"

"Emmet," Edward said. "We told him he could stay until the tow truck came. If he wasn't out of the house within five-seconds of the truck, _then_ we could tear him limb from limb."

"Can I keep him in a head lock them?"

"I don't care. Alice and I are leaving soon anyway."

"No you can't," Buffy said. She had a knife in one hand and stake in the other. Rosalie made a deep growling noise in her chest. It was a confirmed. These people were vampires. "Let him go." Buffy said clearly to Emmet. Emmet showed no sign of doing what she told him to. Seeing Buffy getting ready for an attack, Rosalie started after her. Giles, not wanting to see his slayer killed, met Rosalie in mid-air. He landed on her. She threw him on the wall. Xander went to go help Giles up Willow attacked Rosalie. Edward attacked Buffy. He pinned her to the wall. Everyone else pretty much joined in the fight.

No one heard the car pull up in the driveway. No one heard Bella or Angela walk up the steps. No one noticed that Bella opened the door. They did notice what happened next.

"OH MY GOD! BUFFY?" Bella squealed.

"BELLA?" Buffy screamed. The whole room froze. Edward was in such a state of confusion, that when Buffy tried to push him off of her, he let her go. Bella and Buffy ran toward each other and embraced. They jumped up and down and squealed.

"How long has it been?" Buffy asked. "Two, three years?"

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been emailing you lately, the internet connection up here sucks."

"I thought you lived in Phoenix!"

"I moved up here with my dad about two years ago."

"Wow. So how's your life been?"

"Very awesome." She looked over at Giles. "Isn't that the dude who kept telling you that you were a vampire slayer?" They jumped up and down and squealed again.

**A/N: Hello again! Another chapter from Abby's creative mind! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I feel compelled to point out that neither Abby nor myself own Twilight or Buffy. **

"Yep, and it true!" She turned Bella's left hand over. She saw the ring. "OH MY GOD! YOU"RE GETTING MARRIED?"

"Uh-hun!" More squealing.

"To who?"

"Him!" Bella pointed to Edward.

"YOU'RE MARRING A VAMPIRE?"

"Uh-hun!" Even more squealing.

"How long have you known him?"

"Two years."

"And he hasn't tried to eat you yet?"

"Okay," Edward butted in through the 100mph talking, "Would some one please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

**A/N: Review! Please!**


	6. Stakes and Pig's Blood

**A/N: Hello to all! Sorry about the author's note being in the middle of the story! i didn't check before publishing! Anywho, Abby's lovely new chapter is up! Enjoy!**

"When I was fourteen, I put my foot down and said I didn't want to come to Forks anymore."

"You see how far that got you." Buffy said.

"I know, right?" Bella answered, "Anyway, so Charlie and I took vacations to California instead. I liked sun. So, my dad chose this place called Sunnydale. It was a lot like Forks, only with more sun."

"My friends and I live in Sunnydale. We ran into each other and have been best friends ever since."

"Now when you say 'ran into each other,' you mean literally right?" asked Xander.

"Knowing Bella, the answer in probably yes," Edward said. His now topaz eyes twinkled at Bella.

Angela looked over Buffy's shoulder. She saw Willow. Willow saw her. They ran to each other and embraced. Confused faces starred at them. "Second cousins," Angela explained. They turned and walked away. Edward saw they were second cousins and friends. _**REALLY GOOD**_ friends.

The door burst open. Edward moved quickly in front of Bella in a defensive position. Obviously, vampires were at the door. They both had cross bows armed with stakes. "Just let Buffy, Giles, Willow, and Xander go and then we'll just leave." This dude had an English accent.

"What about me?" Oz wheezed from the head-lock Emmet still had him in.

"You can stay here. I really don't like you."

"Spike"

"What, Angel?"

"Be nice."

"Why in bloody hell would I be nice?"

"Your supposed to mean to the enemy, not the fugitives."

"Whatever."

"No it's not whatever. Spike I really think you need a more positive outlook on life. I mean, _Shiny happy people holding hands_, what what."

"Don't start with that again."

"More tea, sir?"

"Angel."

"Yeah."

"Kinda in the middle of saving the others."

"Right. Everyone put there hands up, or I'll stake you."

The Cullens and Bella burst out laughing. Alice was rolling on the floor. Bella started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Edward was laughing so hard that he couldn't ask Bella if she was okay from not breathing. Rosalie and Esme were crying. Jasper's attitude didn't help at all. It just made it harder for the Cullens to stop laughing. The laughter died down.

Emmet let go of Oz and stumbled to Angel. He put his hand on Angel's shoulder. "So, Angel, you're going to stake us?" he said

"Yeah,"

"And, in doing that, you plan to kill us?"

"Yep, that's the plan." More laughter filled the room.

When Bella could breathe again, she turned to Buffy. "You can't kill them like that. You can't kill them with a stake. You have to tear them limb from limb and then tear the limbs into even tinnier pieces and then you have to burn the pieces. But considering you have only two vampires and we have six vampires not including Carlisle, I don't think you would be killing anyone today."

"We're going back to the van. You vampires are weird." Spike and Angel turned around.

"At least I don't drink pig's blood!" Edward yelled. Spike and Angel stopped.

"You drink pig's blood!" Emmet said. "Gross!"

"How in bloody hell did you know that?" Spike asked, "You eat humans. I would much rather prefer to drink pig's blood than kill people."

"I don't eat people," Rosalie said, "None of us do. I've never even tasted human blood."

"And Grizzlies are much more fun than people or pigs."

"I smell wolf," Edward said.

"Huh, I'm right here."

"Not you, Black. Can I kill him this time?" he turned to Bella

"I'm all for it. But the agreement isn't."

"Damn."

**A/N: We hope you liked it! Thanks to all who have been reviewing (you know who you are)! Virtual dessert yummy-ness is coming you way!**


	7. Imprints

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews we've been getting! You guys are awesome! Here's chapter seven of Slayer in Forks! Enjoy! **

Jacob Black walked through the door. He only had his shorts on. Willow screamed, "My Eyes!" Jacob walked toward Bella.

"I need to talk to you."

"Your point?"

"In a room not filled with people preferably"

"They'll still be able to hear you."

"Then at your house."

"Not your territory."

"Neither is this."

"Then get out."

"Black can't you see she hates your guts ever since you ran?" Edward said, "Is it just you or is it all werewolves?"

"HEY!" Oz said, "I'm not stupid." Jacob's head turned toward the voice he heard. His face changed. Edward saw something could go living his death for the rest of eternity without.

He hit his head with his hand. "NO! BLACK, GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!" Jacob ran out the door. Edward ran to it and locked it shut. "Bad mental pictures. I could have done without that."

"Edward reads minds," Bella explained to the confused Buffy. "What did you see?" Edward motioned her to come near. He whispered so low only she could hear. Her face stayed blank. Bella turned to face Oz. "Oz, are you gay?"

"What the…" Oz started, "First I'm put behind bars like a common criminal. Then, you people tell me your going to rip me limb from limb if I don't get out of your house. After that, Paul Bunyan over here puts me in a head-lock. Oh, but there's more, you called werewolves stupid. Now, you insult me by asking me if I'm gay. And on top of that, it's a full moon tonight. My day sucks."

"Yeah, your day pretty much sucks," Buffy said.

"I concur," said Giles

"Sucks to be you," Xander added

"Your day doesn't totally suck," Emmet said.

"Oh yeah?"

"You didn't do laundry."

"By the way Alice," Jasper said, "Will you tell me what I'm going to do?"

"Is the laundry done?" Alice asked

"Yeah"

"You already did it. I tricked you into doing laundry."

"Why do you ask if I'm gay?" Oz asked.

"Jacob just imprinted on you"

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!"

"Gets him out of my hair. He won't be stalking me anymore." Her eyes got wide. She took Buffy's had and walked out side. "Buffy."

"Yeah"

"Happy dance."

"Okay." The two girls started to "happy dance". (I can't really describe "happy dancing". Just be creative and come up with a good mental picture of it your self)

They walked back in the room. "I'm good now."

Oz was talking with Spike. "Can I have your silver stake?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to kill myself."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said 'no'"

"Ask him in an English accent."

"Why do you say that, Angel?"

"Because he'll kill you, so you won't have to kill yourself."

"May I please have that silver stake there, my good man?"

"I hate you Angel." Spike said

"Right back 'atcha."

**A/N: We hope you liked it! Please review! ABBY'LL SPARE YOU A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! :) Just kidding... I think. **


	8. Countdown

**A/N: WOW! Abby's been getting lots of reviews! Thanks for imputing! Here's a great new chapter!**

"Tow truck's here," Emmet said.

"Five," Edward started. Everyone with the exception of the Cullens looked confused.

"Four," Alice continued. She looked around the room.

"Three," Rosalie looked straight at Oz. The Cullens advanced towards him.

"Two," Jasper said.

"I'm gone." Oz, who was not the first werewolf to do this today, ran out the door.

"And stay out!" Emmet yelled.

"You can't do that," Buffy said.

"We just did."

"Look here, mate," Spike said, walking up to Emmet, "That werewolf's our friend."

"You just said you didn't really like him."

"Whatever."

"I'm hungry," Angel said. It was pretty random. "Where did you put the blood, Spike?"

"I don't know, you packed it."

"I didn't pack it, I thought you did."

"Well I certainly didn't pack it."

"Great, we have no blood. I guess we'll just have to eat Bella." Edward growled deep in his chest. "Kidding."

"Rosalie has an idea," All eyes turned top her.

"Just take them hunting and let the others stay here overnight."

"Sure." Angel agreed.

"I don't care." Buffy said.

"Whatever." Spike said.

"Cool, I'll stay at Angela's, to see everyone else." Edward saw hidden meaning in Willow's words. She and Angela had a _**PAST**_.

"What about Oz?" Xander asked.

"Jacob will probably find him."

"What about the demon we need to slay or the world will end?" Giles asked.

Buffy really didn't care. "It can wait. I'm going to go move the van." She went to the door and (guess what?) walked out.

Oz walked down the street. _Stupid vampires. _He grumbled this and other things. These other things weren't very nice. He knew they weren't very nice and if his mother heard it she would probably die, or kill him. He said them anyway. It made him feel better.

As Oz walked, he felt eyes follow him. It creeped him out. He just kept walking. He ignored it. He looked at his feet. They were wet, but he didn't really care, unlike Giles. He looked up. A Native American boy stood in front of him.

"Hello, cutie."

**A/N: Gasp! Lots of answers, and lots of shocking revelations… RUN OZ RUN! Lookit! It's a vampy! :I**


	9. Secrets Uncovered

**A/N: People Across the Universe! Nothing's gonna change my world… EXCEPT Abby's fanfic! Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes, that call me on and on… in Abby's fanfic! For those of you who –GASP- don't listen to The Beatles, the awesomest band EVER, that was segments from Across the Universe. Now, onward to Abby's story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyting, man. Note the Jamaican accent, which I also don't own. Wait, actually, I guess I do, being it's my voice and all.**

"I'm not going." He spoke in whispers.

"Yes you are," I looked into his eyes. They were of deep onyx and they burned with worry, frustration, and anxiety. All these emotions were for me. I understood that but for now, he would have to trust me on this one. He wasn't going to have to save me again. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Don't make me go." Edward didn't like to be away for me for long, just like I couldn't be away from him. I knew he would be going bananas the entire hunting trip.

"You have to." I looked around to make sure the other vampires, Spike and Angel, were out of earshot, for a vampire anyway.

"I don't trust them, Bella."

"I know Buffy, you don't."

"But I can see her mind."

"What have you seen?"

"Because now that she knows I read minds now, she is extra careful with her thoughts around me. They are going to Canada, well that's what every one at least thinks. Buffy and Giles have a higher objective, a much harder one."

"Which is exactly why I don't trust them."

"Which is exactly why I should stay and not go hunting."

"Wrong, that is why you should go hunting." I sighed. This was one of those moments I wish he could read my mind. I wouldn't have to explain this to him. "Buffy trusts me; I can get information out of her. There is something else you don't know."

"What?"

"Buffy is a slayer. Not _A_ slayer, _THE_ slayer. She is ruthless, killing every evil being in her path. Even if they don't kill people, she'll kill them, before they have a chance to explain their selves. Unlike Angel and Spike, she knows how to kill everything. She isn't blinded by legends; Buffy knows the truth, about every demon, witch, and vampire, around her. I won't let that happen to any of you."

"Don't worry about me or the others."

"I have to."

"What about Spike and Angel? They're alive.

"She slept with them."

"Explanatory."

"Let me do this, trust me. I won't end up the same way I did with James. I'll be here alive, waiting with information."

Edward sighed. "What about the witch?"

"Angela can handle her. Powers run in the family for them."

"I don't like this." He held my face in his hands.

"I know."

"Bella, when Alice saw the vamps, I had the same feeling I did when James came. I still have it now. Don't make me go away with the feeling that I'm going to lose you."

"You aren't." His eyes still burned with the emotions of before. This time, I could see misery. He pulled hair out of my face. He kissed me.

"Be careful."

"I will." He turned and walked to the door and didn't look back. I ached to see him go, but this had to be done, for his safety, for all their safeties. Time to do some digging.

I watched the vampires drive down the road, away from there house. I didn't believe them when they said they didn't eat people. Why would I? Spike and Angel have souls. They don't. I was sent here to vanquish them, and vanquish them, I would. My only regret would be that fact I was killing a good friend's fiancé. I had to shake that off. He is a danger to her, a danger to all people. He had to go.

But I saw the way he looked at her and the way she looked at him. They did truly love each other. He would never hurt Bella, unless she asked him to. I had to get that thought out of my head. Bella wanted to be human, not a monster. Didn't she?

**A/N: Ooh, CHILLS! -Announcer voice- AND now… it's time for… GUESS THAT SONG! Okay people. I decided to be nice and to start this game where when you review, you have to guess the song I have hinted at down here! If you do this as well as state your opinion to the chapter, I will give you a preview to the next chapter! If you get it right, then you get a couple more lines of the next chapter the people who don't. Everyone ready? Cool. This song is of the rock/pop genre.**

**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about this song. Because maybe, it'll be the song that saves me. And then after all, you're my ………. ! Well, that's it for this week! Thanks to all who have reviewed, either in this chapter or in previous ones!**


	10. Decision

**A/N: Okay! Hi! SOO, the answer to last chapter's GUESS THAT SONG was…. Wonderwall by Oasis! WOOHOO! Congrats to the ONE person who got it right... Brevanna! YOU ROCK! I hope you enjoyed your prize! Anywho, Abby has graced us with a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Me lowly cavewoman (still better than idiot caveman though), so me no own nuthin! **

"We better start cleaning up," I said turning to the living room. The glass coffee table was broken and the sofa was on its side. Some paintings were on the floor and the flower vase on top of the piano was shattered. The piano wasn't broken, though. That was all that remained of the living room that once was, thanks to the fight earlier that day. I imagined what Carlisle would do when he saw it. The thought made me laugh, and it turned my thoughts away from the conversation Edward and I had. Xander groaned, "First we get in a fight with a bunch of vampires with superman strength, then we have to clean it up while they go hunting! What luck." _Well, I personally don't give a damn. Just get it cleaned up before Carlisle comes home. _This Xander person was getting on my nerves.

"Just wait till the head vampire gets home," I said referring to Carlisle, "He'll be pissed. Big time." He stopped groaning and picked up a painting on the floor and hung it back up. I smiled at myself. I could threaten people with my family. Hehe.

I looked toward Angela and Willow. They were whispering things in each other ears' and giggling. Buffy stood next to me. I looked confused. "Willow's gay." She whispered in my ear. My mouth dropped open.

"They're related." I said astonished.

"If Edward was your second cousin, you would still love him, right?"

"If Edward was my second cousin, I would have died twenty years ago."

"Good point."

I watched Bella sweep up the remains of the vase that was on the piano. It was a very beautiful vase, very enteric. She picked up the withered remains of eleven roses and one fake rose. She looked at the fake one and smiled, remembering something happy. "Eleven live roses and one fake?" I asked.

"Edward gave me that dozen. He said he would love me till the last one died," she said. I noticed every time she said "Edward" her voice changed. It became softer and kinder. I regret taking this job. No matter what happened, Bella would end up hurt or dead.

"Remember the mission," Giles said softly as he walked past me. Right. The mission: kill the vampires. They are only vampires. They don't have feelings. They are monsters. Nothing more. They hurt people. This is the largest coven in the U.S.. They have to go. We have to make an example out of them. No feelings, only monsters.

Then how can they love? How can they restrain themselves from killing Bella? Does Edward really love her? Is he trying to set a trap for her? But he does love her. The way he talks to her. The way he moves around her. The way he looks at her. He really does love her, and nothing would change that. So how can he feel? He has instincts, doesn't he? Bella is at danger every moment.

I have convinced myself she wants to stay human, that she wants to live. She also doesn't really love him; it's just that he shows so much attention to her that she has to like him. This has to be true, right?

"Buffy, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help us?" I asked as she starred down at me deep in thought. She got down and helped me in silence. Something was troubling her. She was deciding something. I hope her decision kept Edward alive.

"What the… MY LIVING ROOM! What the hell happened?" Carlisle turned to me to answer. He stood in the door way.

"To make a long story short, Emmet started a fight."

"That's wonderful. And who are you people?" He turned to the rest.

"Buffy."

"Giles."

"Xander."

"Willow."

"They had another companion but he was a werewolf and Emmet put him in a headlock. Then, Jacob Black stopped by to join the fun but then he imprinted on the other werewolf."

"You had an exciting morning."

"Yep."

Carlisle walked to my side and whispered, "Edward told me everything. I have to stay in this house with you or he'll hunt me down and rip me limb for limb." I groaned. Of course he would find a loop-hole. At least it made him feel better.

Dr. Cullen. Of course, he was a vampire. He seemed so nice. He couldn't be a vampire. He was compassionate, too compassionate to be a vampire. So vampires could have feelings. They don't just thirst for blood, and that's the center of their death?

No they can't feel.

**A/N: We hope you liked! This week's song… of the classic rock genre. Good luck!**

**Out here in the fields, I farm for my fan fiction! I don't need to fight to prove I'm right. I don't need to be forgiven! But don't cry; don't raise your eye! It's only teenage wasteland!! (Hint: think of CSI: NY)**

**Provide the name of the song please with your review and I'll love you forever! **


	11. NinetyNine Bottles of Blood on the Wall

"Ninety-nine bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of blood, take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles o

**A/N: Hello to all! The answer to last chapter's GUESS THAT SONG is…. Baba O'Riley, by The Who! Congrats to whoooo got it! Get it, who… okay I'll stop now. But on the bright side, Abby's got a new chapter! HURAY! Now what are you doing listening to me? READ THE DANG STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Short and sweet so you can read Abby's fanfic. She doesn't own either. Except for the story idea. That's all her. **

"Ninety-nine bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of blood, take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of blood, take one down pass it …"

"Angel, shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Bloody American."

"Donkey."

"What the…?"

"Yeah that's right I just called you a donkey. You can't handle it."

"Weirdo."

"Where was I? Oh yeah, around, ninety-seven bottles of blood on the wall…"

"SHUT UP!" The other four dudes in the car yelled. Edward was driving, keeping his eyes on the road and trying to keep his thoughts on Bella, but he couldn't really think with Angel singing. He couldn't sing worth a flip. He turned the radio up, to drown him out. Jasper was in the passenger seat of the Volvo, and Emmet was sitting in the back between Angel and Spike. He was going to have to kill somebody soon. The girls were the lucky ones. They took Alice's Ferrari.

On the radio, "Mandy" by Barry Manalow came on. Edward reached toward the knob. He hated this song. He would have turned if Angel hadn't started singing. He knew every word. All eyes turned to him.

"I like it." He shrugged. Edward burst out laughing. All turned to him.

"He thinks it's kinda pretty." Laughter filled the shiny Volvo.

"Oh yeah, real manly thoughts, Angel." Emmet said. Edward took his eyes off the road. He turned toward Angel. He raised one eyebrow.

"I would control my thoughts if I were you."

"Why? What's he thinking about?" Jasper asked.

"Alice."

"Which one's Alice?" Angel questioned.

"The evil pixie." Emmet said.

"The one with short black hair." Jasper said. He looked at Edward, because he knew where this was going.

"She's hot." Angel said.

"She's my wife."

"Ohhh. I'll shut up now."

"You do that."

The car was in silence, on the way to the national park. It had mountain lion problems. And grizzly problems. And cougar problems. It seemed like a nice place to hunt.

"Ninety-seven bottles of blood. Take one down, pass it around, ninety-six bottles of blood on the wall. Ninety-six bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-six bottles of blood, take one down, pass it around. Ninety-five bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-five bottles of blood, take one down, pass it around, ninety four bottles of blood on the wall."

"Angel, I will tear you limb from limb within the next five minutes, if you don't shut up." Spike said.

"Okay." _Ninety-four bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-four bottles of blood, take one down, pass it around, ninety-three bottles of blood on the wall._

Edward kept thinking about Bella. Was she really as safe as she said she was? _Ninety-three bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-three bottles of blood, take one down, pass it around ninety-two bottles of blood on the wall._ He was going Carlisle.

He pulled his cell phone up to his ear. Jasper looked at Edward. "We only left the house five minutes ago. I don't think she would have found trouble by now." Jasper whispered.

"I'm not calling Bella. I'm calling Carlisle." _Ninety-two bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-two bottles of blood, take one down, pass it around, ninety-one bottles of blood on the wall._ "I have to explain to him why the house was in ruins. He'll be pretty mad."

"Does Carlisle get mad?" Jasper asked. _He's probably just calling him to tell him not to let Bella out of his sight._

"There's that, too." Edward said. _Ninety one bottles of blood on the wall, ninety one bottles of blood, take one down, pass it around, ninety bottles of blood on the wall_. Edward turned to Angel. "You aren't aloud to think it anymore, either."

"Shoot."

**A/N: So far, my favorite chapter, but that might just be me. Here's this week GUESS THAT SONG! Here it is… genre is classic rock.**

**In this song, you take your broken wings and learn to fly. You take your broken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free. Your name is said in every first stanza; fly into the light of the dark black sky. **

**Okay, that's it! I hope you get it; I love this song! Just put your answer into your review! Remember to actually review too! Thanks to all who reviewed in the last chapter! That's all for now!**


	12. The Beginning of Pranks

**A/N: Hello again! Mkay, the answer from yesterday's chapter was… BLACKBIRD by the most fantastic group in the history of the universe, THE BEATLES!! NO ONE GOT IT RIGHT! WHAT IT WRONG WITH YOU?? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! Oh well, don't worry about it. But enough about lasagna; read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I would stop writing these stupid things, but they're so much fun! FORGIVE ME!!**

The yellow Ferrari pulled up next to the shiny silver Volvo. Edward grumbled as he got out of the car. The ride back would be just as bad. Or worse, he would sing _Shiny Happy People Holding Hands._ The horror! He may have to accidentally kill Angel while they were hunting. Or Spike. Or maybe he could trick Angel into hitting on Rosalie and watch as Emmet slowly kills him. That would be funny. Or he could pay Alice to trick Angel into hitting on Rosalie then watching Emmet slowly kill him.

"Edward, stop thinking about Bella," Alice thought, "I've got tabs on her. She's fine."

She walked up next to him.

"I need a favor," Edward whispered, "Get Angel to hit on Rosalie." _I charge_. "You can have my credit card for a week, only if you promise to take Bella shopping." _YAY! I GET TO GO SHOPPING AND I DON'T HAVE TO PAY FOR IT! YAY! You'll regret this Edward. MUWHAHAHAHAHA! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

I was going to have a good time. This would be fun. I skipped next to Jasper. He was walking into the forest. I grabbed him by the arm and started to walk beside him. I spoke in whispers so only he could here. "Jasper, sweetheart, make Angel feel all warm and fuzzy about Rose."

"Emmet will kill him."

"That's the point."

"What did Angel do to you?" he stopped suddenly. His tone got harsh. "What did Angel do to you?"

"Nothing. Edward told me I could have his credit card for a week if I got Emmet to kill Angel." Jasper started walking again.

"You plan to max them out, don't you?"

"Of course."

"O boy." He sighed.

"Do you like pie?"

"Angel, we are vampires. We don't eat pie."

"Did you like pie?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm bored."

"Stupid American."

"Spike, you never answered my question from the van."

"No, I am not gay."

"Not that one. You slept with Darla?"

"In Romania about 110 years ago."

"Right after I got a soul?"

"Yep."

"Drucilla did what?"

"Joined in the fun."

"We can hear you!" Edward said. "And we really don't care!"

Angel looked at Rosalie. He had more feelings for her then he ever did for Buffy. Why didn't he see it before?

"Thanks Alice." Edward whispered.

Suddenly, Oz ran out of the woods. His shirt was in shreds. He was running pretty fast. He ran through the middle of the group. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! HELP ME!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STALKERISH FREAK!!" Of course, a large russet brown wolf came running out of the forest following Oz. A skinny black dog was following them. Another dog was following the black one.

"Wasn't that Oz?" Emmet said.

"Wasn't that Black?" Jasper said.

"Wasn't that two other werewolves?" Edward asked.

"In our territory?" Rosalie asked.

All the animals stopped. The black one morphed into a human (with clothes on). "I am NOT a bloody wolf!" he said, "I am a bloody animagus, thank you very much, who just happens to morph in to a dog! I. Am. A. Wizard. And I am Black. The awesomeful, fantabulus Sirius Black."

"There is nothing wring with being a wolf, old mate. I am Remus Lupin. I am a wolf- man." The other unknown wolf-man had morphed.

Spike yelled. "Yay! I'm not the only English dude anymore!"

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black from the Harry Potter series?" Angel asked.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"You know this how?" Spike asked.

"I get bored. So I read."

"Weirdo."

"I could just email you all day."

"Read, Angel, read for your life!"

"You don't belong in this story," Edward said, "This is a strictly Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Twilight cross over."

"We were just running." Remus said.

"Do you realize you are running after two gay guys, right?" Edward said.

"I. AM. NOT. GAY!" Oz screamed.

They looked at each other. "We better get going now." They morphed again and ran into the woods.

"Man. Why did you drive the other English people away?"

"The same reason why I am going to drive Oz and Black away."

"The awesomeful, fantabulus Sirius Black!" Sirius yelled so that they could hear.

Jacob looked at Oz. Oz ran away, far away.

They ran out of sight.

**A/N: Another glance into Abby's sick mind. But don't we all love it! YEP! Okay, today's GUESS THAT SONG! Is going to be one that is newer! **

**First he brought Sexyback, even though it never went away. Now, he's paired up with the lady who's Hung Up over him. Odd pairing and kinda nasty (a WHOLE lotta nasty), but a fun thrilling song. GET SMART and think about it!**

**Kinda easy, I think. But hey, what do I know about other people? Answer and review!**


	13. Denied!

**A/N: Hi again! It's me, Abby's lovely publisher! Okay, yesterday's GUESS THAT SONG answer was… 4 Minutes by Madonna featuring Justin Timberlake! Dang, that song is so catchy! Anyway, Abby has an awesome new chapter, and since sharing is nice, I thought I could use some karma and do the nice thing. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Even the commies in China know (no offence to you lovely communistic people. It's cool however you roll) that Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Joss Whedon owns Buffy (I think), and Abby has the right to merge her characters in this particular way. Thank you founding fathers of America.**

Carlisle stood over Xander, watching him work. He had his arms crossed. He glared at Xander, trying to look menacing. "I said, scrub!" Xander looked up at him. Xander was frowning. He was at the foot of Edward's piano, scrubbing the scuffs off of it, from the fight. Carlisle leaned toward him, like he did to Emmet when he did something extremely stupid, which happened often. "Will I have to make you scrub?" Xander's eyes got wide. He started to scrub harder. "That's what I thought."

I thought it was funny. No, I knew it was funny. Carlisle wouldn't hurt a fly, unless of course, some tried to kill me and then he would have to hurt them because Edward would kill him if anything happened to me.

I thought about what Edward was doing. He is probably pouncing on a mountain lion right about now. Just wait till I am a vamp, I'll be there right next to him. It would be perfect.

I glared at Carlisle. He was one that had to go. I had made my decision. All the vamps would die.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked. It was six, my normal dinner. I knew I was hungry.

"You bet." Xander hopped up. Carlisle lifted on eyebrow. "I think I should finish this first."

"Hop in my car. We'll go to dinner."

"Is he coming?" Xander looked at Carlisle.

"No, thank you." Carlisle went up stairs to his office. He pointed at me. "You remember to come back here."

"What am I going to tell Charlie?"

"I am going to pretend you didn't just ask that." Then it dawned on me. I was getting married to Edward. All I had to do was to tell him I was staying with him, even if I wasn't and we couldn't, but Charlie didn't know that. Charlie would understand. Hopefully.

"Right. Come on." They all climbed in my new car. I miss my truck. I miss the sound of the engine starting, and the fact Edward couldn't drive fast when we chose to take my car. This engine purred, not the roar I had known to come to love. As I drove down the dirt road, it didn't rattle, it glided.

I picked up my phone. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Bella. How did the dresses fit?"

"I'm staying at Edward's tonight." I thought I heard him choke on something. "Dad?"

"I'm ok." There was a silence on the other line. He was deciding something. I knew he was deciding whether to tell me to come home or whether just to deal with the fact his daughter was spending the night at her fiancé's house. "Fine. I'll see you in the morning." He hung up the phone. He didn't want to talk anymore.

I liked this car. The four of us fit nicely in it. Willow and Angela had gone back to Angela's house. I shuttered to think what was happening there. Giles and Xander sat in the back, while Bella and I sat in the front.

We passed a sign that said, "Welcome to Port Angeles." Bella drove up to a little Italian restaurant. It looked nice.

"Table for four, please," I said.

The hostess looked up. She was the same hostess that liked Edward a little too much for my taste. That was two years ago, the night that Edward told me what he was. "Double date?" she asked. A wide smile came over her face.

"Sure, I'll go out with Bella." Xander put his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you want Edward to kill you?"

"No, not really." He put his hands in his pocket.

"I'll show you to your table." I followed her. When we reached our table, she stood next me.

"Remember that hot guy; about two years ago, you came here with? Can I have his number?" Dear God. SHE REMEMBERED ME!? Worse, she remembered me with Edward.

"No." I would have torn her throat out if we weren't in public.

"Why not?"

"I'm marring him."

"Oh." She went back to the front of the restaurant.

**A/N: So? Was it everything that you hoped for and more? Lemme know! But more importantly, let ABBY know along with your answer for GUESS THAT SONG! Today's genre will be… well, I don't really know what genre they are, but it's either rock or pop. Or soft rock/pop. Let's go with that.**

**I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the world. Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets that I used to own. For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter will call my name. Never an honest word. And that was when I ruled the world! **

**An AWESOME song! The lead singer is married to Gwyneth Paltrow, by the way. Hint hint. **


	14. Rage

**A/N: Hi! So, sorry if i haven't replied back to your reviews... seems to be not sending them to me at the current moment. So... yeah. **

"So, what kind of demon is in Canada?" I ask. I am going to get secrets. Hehe

"Ummm…." Buffy starts. Her face was nervous. I could see right through it.

"Hacklar." Giles answers.

"You came through Forks why?"

"I like back roads." That was a lot faster than her last response.

"Forks is on the Olympic Peninsula. There is no road to Canada that you can get to without turning around." They were silent. Giles was the one who answered.

"Sight seeing."

"Why would you want to sight see here? It's so much rain. All the time."

"Port Angeles, of course."

"You don't come through Forks to get to Port Angeles."

She knows something. She is going to get it out of us, or she is going to try. I try to keep my face composed. I won't give away anything. I am going to kill her vampire friends. I don't even know if they even are her friends. I am going to kill them.

I looked at them. Xander was confused. Giles was furious. Buffy was…composed. She knew what I knew and she knew I was going to get the words out of her mouth. I stared at her. Trying to make my eyes pleading, I remain silent.

I leaned in toward the table. I spoke in whispers. "Buffy." I was growing tried of silence. She stared at me. "I know you." Giles glared. Xander was still hopelessly confused.

"What do you know about me? People can change." She spat the words. They were harsh, but that's what I get for being nosy.

"Yes, Buffy, people can change, just as I have. I know you. You haven't changed a bit. You are the same slayer, ruthless, like I met four years ago. They are my family. If you hurt them, you will hurt me." Tears streamed down her face.

"I was ordered to kill the largest coven in the U.S... I didn't expect to find you here."

"I know. I knew you haven't changed. Still taking orders."

"They are going to kill you, if I don't kill them first."

"Only because I ask them to." She was not ready for that. She looked like she was going to kill me. She wasn't ready for that. "Once you leave, don't come looking for me. You will not like what you see. I will be the enemy." I got up. "Catch a cab." I walked briskly out of the restaurant.

She WANTS to be one of them? How could she? She wants to be a monster? I watch her walk away. I was going to change her mind. She got in her car and drove way. I pulled Giles up. "We are going to steal a car."

I dialed the number. "Hello?"

"Alice, why do you have Edward's phone?"

"He dropped it."

"Whatever. Who's around you?"

"Jasper and Edward are in hearing range. The only ones in hearing range."

"Put me on speaker. NOW."


	15. High Speed Chase

**Disclaimer: My lawyers prevent me from telling you that I secretly own everything in the whole entire world…. Oh wait… oops. whispers Don't tell them!**

I stand leaning next to a tree. I see what Angel is about to do. If I was Bella or Alice I would go he he right about now. Seeing as I'm not Bella or Alice at the moment, I'll just lean here as I chuckle to myself. Rose walked next to me.

"What are you giggling about, Edward?" Emmet was at her side right after she had said it.

"Men don't giggle." She glared at him. "We chuckle." Rosalie glared even harder at him. If she had laser vision, it would have gone through his head. "Not unless you want us to, dear." She smiled and skipped next to Alice. I didn't know Rosalie skipped. Wow. Look and see how observant I am.

"Good job."

"Shut up."

"That's just as manly as NASCAR."

"Thank you. NASCAR is manly." I made sure I smirked, hard. "HEY!"

"…is for horses."

"I said shut up." The predator approached the pray, or in this case, Angel approached Rosalie. Ha-ha. Notice I did not say he he. There is a difference. I just chuckled, not giggle. I do not giggle. As Emmet says, men don't giggle, men chuckle. I hope you see the difference in it now.

"Okay, Emmet, I want you to watch this hunt very closely."

"Who's hunting?"

"Angel." He turned his head to find Angel. He saw him walking toward Rosalie. He had no idea.

"Hello, pretty lady," Angel said to Rosalie. It still hasn't fazed Emmet. Boy is he slow.

"Harhar, this'll sure be funny." I hate reading Jasper's mind. It's so…southern. I told him he had an accent once, and an even worse one in his head. His reply was, "I do not have an accent, you do." He thought, "I ain't got no accent. Y'all just done got one."

"Go away."

"How about I'll go away if you agree to go out with me?" Emmet finally got that one. He was next to Rose lighting fast. His arms were crossed, and he was staring angel down.

"Angel, this is my husband, Emmet. You can kill him now, dear." Emmet got an evil smile on his face. He took Angel's collar and dragged him out of sight. We heard screams of terror. I know this sounds cruel, but it was funny. We laughed. Hard.

I walked over to Alice and Jasper. "Thanks."

Alice put her hand out. "Pay up." I took my master card out of my pocket.

"Merry Christmas."

"Yay!" I heard my phone ring on Bella's tone. I reached in my other pocket. It wasn't there.

"Hello?" Alice had my phone. I hate it when she does that. "He dropped it." I heard Bella's low voice answering. "Jasper and Edward are in hearing range. The only ones in hearing range." She hit the button for speaker phone.

"Hi, listen…why do I here someone screaming 'Don't kill me!'?"

"Emmet's killing Angel." I answered.

"Good. Buffy was sent to track down the largest coven in the U.S... She was referring to you. The way Giles looked at Carlisle, he thinks Carlisle is the bloodthirsty leader."

As I told them that, I saw a yellow car coming up behind me. It was a taxi cab. They caught a cab. Let me rephrase that, they stole a cab. Buffy was driving. She was driving faster that Edward did when I wasn't in the car. I had to push my speed up to 95mph.

"Carlisle is far from that." Thanks for stating the obvious, Jasper.

"Alice, will I crash within the next hour?" There was silence on the other end, except for the screaming. It was the type of silence that Charlie had. I half expected one of them to choke on something. I was the worry on Edward's face.

"No. Take a quick left in 5, 4, 3, 2, now." I took the left. Buffy went right past it. "Now to the right. Stay on that road until you reach the highway. She'll be there, too but she won't notice you if you slow down and turn the lights off. It will be to dark for her to see."

"What's wrong?" Guess who. Edward! Yay! You win a million dollars in cold hard cash! Not really.

"Buffy's kinda mad at me because I want to become one of you. I think she wants to kill me right now. She stole a taxi. Spike knows something, you could get information out of him. Angel is clueless."

"As usual." Jasper, you sure do like to state the obvious.

"Here, Edward, take your phone. Jasper and I will go choke some information out of Mr. tall-dark-and-creepy." I heard Edward hit a button that probably turned off the speaker phone.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Meet me at the house."

"Okay."

"Emmet! We've got to go save Bella from a vampire slayer! Stop killing Angel!" Alice and Jasper already had Spike pinned. I heard Emmet drop Angel. Esme decided she was coming along.

"What else is new?" We all pilled into my shiny Volvo (It is very shiny. I have to keep it clean.). My Volvo is awesome. Don't diss my Volvo. There are three ways to tick me off and I would have to kill you. 1) You kill Bella (Duh). 2. You tell Emmet he's the king to the world (that's when he gets really big-headed. Jasper told him that once. Emmet made people bow down to him for an entire year.) 3) You diss my Volvo. NO ONE disses my Volvo. My Volvo is so awesome I can't even explain how awesome it is. I have to explain this to the world.

**A/N: Well, thanks for reading! Let me know if you want me to keep GUESS THAT SONG! On here, 'cause there's not many people doing it. So… until otherwise notified, I will keep doing it. **

**This should be easy. I'm not giving you the genre. SO THERE!**

**This is what you sing when it's someone's birthday. **

**R&R!**


	16. Panic

Disclaimer: No own

**Disclaimer: No own. Thanks for not suing. **

I drove as fast as I could. I was going to get to her before she got hurt. I won't be late again. Not this time. Last time… Memories flooded to my head. Seeing her on the floor screaming in pain, I can't bear it. Not again. NEVER again.

I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone. What the hell happened to Carlisle? I told him not to let her out of his sight. I'm going to hurt him or hire Alice (again) to do something horrible to him. This was all my fault. Bella is going to be hurt or killed because of me.

How hell did I make the same mistake twice?! I am so stupid, idiotic, stupid, dim-witted, stupid, dumb, stupid, unwise, stupid, insane, stupid, foolish, stupid, thoughtless, stupid, careless, stupid, irrational, stupid, ridiculous, stupid, illogical, stupid, senseless… Did I mention I was stupid yet?

Esme put her hand on my shoulder. Her face was calm and understanding. She was going to try to calm me down, like that would work. "Edward, we WILL save her," she said. Her eyes had fire in them.

"Or, you can just turn her then," Emmet said, from the back seat. I glared at him. "Or I could just shut up now." My cell phone rang. Again, thank Carlisle.

I leaned over Spike. Jasper and I had him in a death grip, and Rosalie was trying to find something else to torture him with. We were questioning him. We weren't questioning him the new way where you have the right to remain silent. No, Jasper and I prefer the approach the Roman Catholics took to the Protestants in Europe during the middle ages. Hehe.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" I yelled. I hit Spike in the face. Hehe. We were playing good-cop-bad-cop and I got to be the bad cop. This is even better than Edward's credit card! Yay!

"I don't know anything!" He was lying, I think. Edward would help right about now. But, _NOOOOOOOOOOOO_. He had to save _Bella_. JUST TURN HER ALREADY!!

"Just tell us." Jasper said. He said it calmly. He was the good cop. HAHA!! IN YOUR FACE JASPER!! I just said haha. I didn't chuckle. I much prefer to giggle.

"I don't know anything." I pulled out some sort of torture device that I found in Carlisle's office.

"Will this help you remember?"

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Where did you get that?"

"I stole it from Carlisle's office."

"You carry this around all the time?"

"No, silly, only on weekends." I turned back to Spike. "Well, does this help?" I put it in his face.

"Yes, that does help a bit. Buffy is going to have to kill all of you or die trying."

"Hay! I found an old tree we could hit him with!" Rosalie walked up with an old dead tree on her shoulders. She saw the torture device (TORTURE DEVICE!! I AM SO AWSOME!!1 I CAN STEAL TORTURE DEVICES THAT ARE OVER A HUNDRED YEARS OLD AND NO ONE NOTICES!! I AM SO AWSOME!!) and dropped the tree. "I see you have the torture department covered."

"Yes we do." I turned to Spike. "We are going to torture you until we get the information we need. It involves a whip, fire, a guillotine, boiling tar, chicken feathers, knives, and other fun items like this that may now be illegal in North America and most of the known world."

Spike eyes got wide with fear. Hehe.

"I'll tell you what ever you want to know!"

I turned the lights off on my car. I saw the high-jacked taxi slowly rumbling past me. She didn't see me. Thank god.

I dialed the phone numbers. Whoever invented the cell phone was a genius. "Edward?"

"Thank Carlisle, Bella."

"I want you to meet me at Charlie's."

"Why?"

"She will expect me to go to your house."

"Fine. Be careful, Okay?"

"I will, I promise."

"That what you said two hours ago. Now, you are being chased by a vampire slayer."

"I swear I'll be careful. I'll swear it on my life if you want."

"That's better. If anything happens to you, I am again holding you personally responsible."

"Agreed. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I hope you two heard that." I turned to Emmet and Esme.

"Yep." Emmet replied. Esme picked up her phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Carlisle."

"Don't get me started on Carlisle."

**R&R! Thanks!**


	17. Fake Fights

**Disclaimer: I'm not saying it again (but only just in this chapter. The story will get lonely without it).**

I opened the door to the house and walked into the kitchen. Charlie was watching whatever game was on. When I walked in, he looked at me, confused. "I thought you were staying with Edward tonight."

Well crap. I had totally forgotten about the lie I told Charlie. "Well," I started. What was I going to tell him? I came to the only explanation he would like. "He ticked me off." Charlie's face went blank. I bet he was rejoicing in his mind.

"What happened?" Geez. HELP ME!! Oh. IDEA!! Yay! I'm saved!

"That's none of your business." I snapped. I'm good at snapping. Charlie backed away slowly. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Wait. NOOOOO!! Edward's pulling in the driveway!! HELP!! WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO?? Of all of the nights I have ever lived, this has to be in the bottom five.

Geez. Great going Bella. Now, we have to fake a fight when we have even bigger fish to fry. I don't like fish. It's all… fishy. I don't like fried things either. It's all… fried. It's all human food, too. That may put a damper on it.

_YAY!! THAT (very immature words) TICKED HER OFF!! YAY!! Maybe she'll leave him and call off the wedding!! She better. That would be nice. A dad can only dream._ I hope I mentioned I don't really like Charlie that much.

"Stay here," I said.

"Why?" Emmet asked.

"Because I said so," I started to get out.

"Who died and made you king of the world?"

"For an explanation for Charlie, Bella told him I ticked her off. Now, we have to fake an argument. I can't really do that with you behind me."

"How do you know?" OH. MY. CARLISLE. He's kidding, right? "I read minds, idiot." I rolled my eyes and got out of my baby. Yes. I just called my car my baby. GET OVER IT!! I walked briskly (for a human) to the front door. I knocked on it.

"Bella? I'm sorry. Can you let me in please?"

Thank Carlisle. He was playing along. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you now." I tried to sound as depressed as possible. This statement was totally untrue. It sounded true, though. I'm getting good at lying. Wow.

"Bella?" His voice a pained. He's a good actor.

"I said, go away." That was true. I did tell him to go away. It doesn't mean I wanted him to, though.

"Please, Bella." I walked to the door. I open it and walked outside. I closed the door.

"You are getting better at this acting thing."

"Thank you." He put his hand on my face.

"Look ticked off," he whispered. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

I have now officially decided that after I turn Bella, I can't tick her off. She looks prime evil. She looks hot, too, but still extremely prime evil. No wait, I have now officially decided _**to**_ tick her off after I change her. My reasons will remain forever unknown to you. Mwhahaha.

"Please forgive me for… what did I do again?" he smiled. It was my favorite crooked smile of his. I wanted to melt in his arms. He hugged me and kissed me. I had to remember to breathe.

He stopped and looked straight at me. "Charlie's not too happy." I was confused.

"Why?"

"He is ticked off because the wedding is still on." I had to smile. I knew Charlie never did like Edward.

"I'll be upstairs. The window is open." I walked into the house. I saw Edward walk to the car. I saw the car drive away but I knew he would be back.

"I going to bed, Dad," I called to Charlie.

"Night, sweetheart." I opened the door to my room. You would not believe what I found there.

"I said talk!" I screamed. Spike had finally started to give in. Jasper slammed him against a tree.

"OKAY! OKAY! Buffy and Giles are waiting for the human in her room so she can take her hostage and/or kill her." Bella. She was going to hurt Bella.

**R&R! Thanks very nice!**


	18. No

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charactors, the story, or the author. All that I own is my doggy who moves his leg whenever we scratch him near his tail. It's so CUTE! **

Before I knew it, Buffy had kicked me in the face and I was rolling down the stairs. I would have a black eye for a while. I landed on the floor at the foot of the stairs with a thud, and on my face. I ached all over. Buffy was standing over me in an instant.

"Bella!" Charlie screamed. Buffy mentioned to Charlie.

"Willow, Jiles, take care of him." Buffy never took her cold, harsh eyes off of me. Those eyes were once filled with laughter; laughter that I had once shared with her. Now, they were filled with hate. I didn't know if it was for me or my family.

She took me by the throat and pulled me up. I hung inches above the floor. I gasped for air. Her face remained filled with anger, but I could see traces of regret. I felt blood trickle down my face from where she had kicked me with the heel of her boot. I slipped in to watery darkness.

I had smelt it. My senses wanted to take over. I wouldn't let them. I smelled the blood. I smelled my Bella's blood.

I was ripped out of the watery darkness and fell to the floor. I landed on my face again. Air flooded into my lungs. I heard a snarl. Esme was at my right arm helping me up. I moved the bloody hair out of my face. I heard a yell. It was all a blur for the few seconds I was in the state of half conciseness. When I could actually see what was going on, I looked around. Edward had Buffy pinned. Emmet had taken on both Willow and Jiles. Actually, Emmet had knocked Jiles out and was now fighting Willow.

"ESME!! GET BELLA AND CHARLIE OUT OF HERE!!" Edward yelled. Buffy head-butted him and Edward punched her in the face. Her nose started to bleed.

Spike broke down the door to my house. He ran over to punch Emmet, but then, Alice and Jasper came in and attacked him. They started to tear him limb from limb. Angel followed them in and attacked Emmet. This threw Emmet totally off. He fell into the coffee table. Durning all of this time, Emse was holding me up and trying to get Charlie out of the house.

"Come on, Charlie."

"I'm calling the cops."

"You are the cops, Dad," I said. He starred at me.

"You can stay here but I'm getting Bella out of here." Esme said.

"No, you get Dad out of here," I protested, "I can walk to the door." Esme nodded gravely. She scooped Charlie up and left me to walk to the door. I did do that, and I stumbled over debris as I walked. I ran out of the crushed door when I got to it.

Apparently, Buffy isn't your average human. She has super-man strength. She threw me off of her and into the wall. I saw her reach for her pocket and walk to the door.

"Stop!" I turned and saw Buffy standing at the door. She hand a gun pointed at me.

Buffy hand a gun pointed at Bella. I heard a shot. I burst through the window at lightening speed. I reached so I could stop the bullet. I missed by only a millimeter.

I heard the shot that heralded my death. Edward burst through the window to stop it. I jerked back in surprise. My eyes widened in shock. I fell to the ground and let darkness take over me.

"BELLA!!"

**R&R!**


	19. Questions

**Disclaimer: I've been lying all along. I own EVERYTHING! Muahaaha! I'm so evil! Just kidding. In reality, I own nothing. –SOB!- **

I walked into the dinning room. Buffy sat there with Emmet and Jasper holding her down. She had a spot light in her face. Carlisle and Esme are thinking of something they were going to tell Charlie. Edward was with Bella.

I sat down across from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Rosalie sat next to me. "Why?" I asked. She glared at me. Jasper hit her. "Now that we understand that you are going to answer all our questions, why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why Forks?" Rosalie said.

"I was ordered to."

"Ordered to do what?" I asked. She glared at me. Clearly, she wasn't going to talk. I took the grill lighter and hair spray out of my bag. I put my feet up on the table. "Amazing isn't it?"

"What is amazing?" she spat.

"How we promise to torture you and you don't even talk," I smirked. I lit the lighter and sprayed the hairspray in it to make the flame larger. "Or, how such a wonderful thing as hairspray can ruin such a pretty face." I stopped spraying the hairspray. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Alice, Bella said…" Rosalie said.

"Bella said I wasn't allowed to kill her. She said nothing about torture," I looked at Buffy, "You are going to pay for what you did to my brother and my sister." I was furious. If I wasn't allowed to kill her, then she was going to go through a lot of pain. No one objected to this.

I walked towards her. I started spraying the hairspray again. Tears started to run down her face. "I was ordered to kill the largest vampire coven in the U.S. and anyone associated with them. I figured that if I went after the weakest first, it would be easier to get to the rest of you."

"We don't kill people." Rosalie said.

"You are still monsters. You have no feelings."

"If we have no feelings, then why are we torturing you because of something you did to our family?" I said. I wanted to take the knife out of my pocket and slit her throat. I won't, though. Bella told me not to.

"I didn't want to! I was just following orders! Bella was my friend! She had to get mixed up with you monsters!"

"That's right," Rosalie said, "she was your friend and you shot at her." Tears of regret and sadness fell down Buffy's face.

"You where going to murder her!" she yelled, "You were going to kill her! She was going to become one of you! A MONSTER!" Bella walked in followed by Edward.

"Because that's what I want," Bella said, "It would kill me to not be with them. I would kill me to not be one of them, to get older as they stayed the same age forever."

"How could you?" Buffy asked.

"Because, I love them. I love Edward more than I could love any other person who ever existed. I love the rest as my family." Bells glared at her. "Get out. Take your friends with you. Don't ever come looking for us again." Buffy got up and walked to the door.

"One more thing, Buffy," Bella said as she was about to walk out the door, "Why was the bullet a blank?"

Buffy stared at her. "I don't know." She walked out that door and never came back.

**A/N: How was THAT for a last chapter?! There's gonna be an epilogue, so hurry back! R&R!**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the epilogue! Have fun with it!**

I watched the van go down the way from the window in Edward's bedroom. He held on to me and wouldn't let go. I didn't want him to. My almost death experience makes me appreciate moments like this. Let me rephrase that, I makes me appreciate them even more than I had before.

"I you ever scare me like that again…" Edward whispered in my ear. I had been crying most of the night. I had gotten no sleep. I was tiered yet, I still watched the van.

"I promise," I whispered, "never to leave you by the means of death. I promise never to leave you by choice either." He held me. That is all I need or I will ever need.

I stared down the road and my eyes followed the van. I couldn't forgive her now, but I would. I would learn to forgive and forget. I would learn to live and let live. It's kind of ironic isn't. Live and let live when I would be dead in a few months. For now, I would hate her.

I watched the van drive down the way. I watched a childhood friend go away. She was a good friend; the kind you could tell secrets to and then laugh at them, the kind you cried with then had a pillow fight, and the kind you would call she would start talking a different language that only the two of you knew. She was also the type of friend who would try to kill you.

The year is 2059. Being a vampire has made me extremely addicted to shopping, like Alice and Rosalie. Edward and I had just had our 50th anniversary. We were living in a small town just north of London. Alice, Rosalie and I had taken a weekend for shopping in London. I passed someone who I never thought I would.

She had blond hair and cold, killer eyes. It was Buffy. As you may not know, a slayer gets reincarnated every 30 years. This was Buffy, reincarnated. She starred at me from across the mall.

I was sent to kill the largest vampire coven in England. I looked into the eyes of this vampire. They were golden a familiar. I don't know how, but I knew her. We were once good friends, but I didn't know how. I couldn't kill her. I walked away and didn't look back. For a different reason, I felt like I made the mistake of not doing this in the past.

**A/N: We (Abby and I) hope you liked it! It's Abby's first and with your reviews, definitely not her last! We've enjoyed reading your comments! Check back for new stories, both Abby's and mine! Keep reading!**


End file.
